Untitled SidneyRandy Fic
by Screamfan2003
Summary: All you really need to know is that it's a Sid/Randy fic. Everything else is explained in the author's note.
1. Chapter 1Author's Note

Untitled Sidney/Randy Fic

**By Screamfan2002**

****

Disclaimer-I do not own any rights to "Scream" at all. The only thing I really own are my Scream fanfics. I do not have any money so if you try to sue me; it is very likely that I will not pay you (LOL-JK). Anywho, enjoy the story!

****

Note-This is very similar to my other Randy/Sidney fic "Prince of My Heart." You do not need to read that in order to understand this. Basically, it's a romantic fic between Sidney and Randy. I'm considering taking down "Prince of My Heart" because again they are so similar but I might not considering it was my first fic. Thanks for all the great reviews for the first fic, and please no bad reviews saying, "this is exactly like your first one, why'd you write another one" because I already warned you. The only reason why it's different is because…well if you're really interested see the last chapter of "Prince of My Heart"! Hee hee-Okay, really sorry this took so long; I'll shut up now.

****


	2. Chapter 2The Surprising Phone Call

Untitled Sidney/Randy Fic

**By Screamfan2002**

**Chapter Two**

****

Disclaimer-If you're really that interested, go see Chapter 1.

She had the same dream again. There she was, just standing there watching as he came towards her. She couldn't clearly identify him but she knew that she knew him. The closer he came, the more blurry his face. Finally he was standing right next to her.

"Who are you?" she asked in almost a whisper. He replied:

"An old friend." Then slowly he leaned in and started to kiss her and she felt as if there was nothing going on around her except that kiss... suddenly Sidney woke up. She slowly sat up in bed and said in a sleepy/drowsy voice:

"Oh it's that same dream again." She had been having that dream for the past 2 weeks. It had been annoying her because she desperately wanted to know who the man was. She yawned and then slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next day, Sidney and Gale were hanging out at Gale's house just chatting. Sidney was describing the dream that she had. 

"I know that I knew who it was, but I couldn't clearly see his voice," she said. 

"Hmm...." Gale thought . 

"Well...whoever that was, you may have had feelings for or vice versa." Gale replied. Just then the phone rang. Gale went up to get it, leaving Sidney in her thoughts. As Gale answered the phone, Sidney thought about who it could or might be. Just then the phone dropped. Sid turned around only to see Gale standing there with a somewhat shocked look on her face. Gale... who is it?" she asked with concern in her voice. "It sounded like..." she trailed off. "Let me see" Sid replied. She picked up the phone and said into the phone "Who is this?" "Sid... I know this is insane...but it's me...Randy."

OMG-Is it really possible…is Randy really… alive…NO! It is Billy! He's back from the dead, tricking Sidney because he wants her back! No really… it's Randy of course! It's a romantic fic… what do you think's going to happen? That Randy will try to kill Sidney? THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESSS! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Ahem…. Sorry about that… anyway, please review!


	3. Chapter3Reuniting,Nightmare,Realization

Untitled Sidney/Randy Fic

**By Screamfan2002**

Chapter Three 

Disclaimer-: sighs: See the first chapter!!

            Sidney just stood there for what it seemed like to her an hour. It almost seemed as if her heart stopped. In barely a whisper she asked, "How do I know this is you?" She heard the other person sigh and then reply, "If you want, we can meet somewhere" and then he rattled of somewhere to meet. "Ok..." she said obviously still in a state of shock. "Bye." she whispered and then hung up the phone. Sidney turned and then asked Gale if she wanted to come. "No that's okay. I think I'll just stay here. Tell him to come by later though. And Sid if it's not really him..." Gale started. "I know" Sid finished. "The same thought crossed my mind too. "Just be careful and make sure there are other people around." Sidney nodded and walked out.

            Sid was sitting in the coffeplace "Randy" had suggested to meet which was almost empty. She was wondering if she had gone insane. I mean all that had happened to her... "I must be an idiot," she thought. "Sitting here, waiting for a guy who I think has been dead all this time, he randomly calls and says to meet him...I might as well put a sign on my head that says "Ghostface, I'm right here." Okay... just relax..." Just then the door opened. Sid quickly turned away, almost afraid to see who it was. She could sense someone coming towards her and then stop. "Hi Sid." someone said slowly in a somewhat nervous tone.

Slowly, her eyes traveled up... and it was him. Randy. The man she had known ever since high school and **thought** was murdered in college. He had always been there for her. "Randy.." she said very quietly. He could tell she was obviously very shocked. "Is it...really you?" "Yeah Sid... it's really me." Without warning, she stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back. They stood that way for a long time. As silent tears come down her face Sidney replied "I really missed you."

Later that night, Sidney was at her house thinking about what happened after that. Randy explained how he was almost dead and how he had to go through extensive therapy and some surgery to recover. He didn't try to contact her because he had heard that there was still some Ghostface killer around and thought that it wouldn't help if she got a call from someone who she thought was dead just yet. He waited until that died down and decided to call. The whole time they were there, the only thing in focus for Sid was her and Randy. She couldn't believe it... it was almost like a miracle. She was so happy to see him alive because he was such a good friend to her and she had really missed him. Gale and Dewey were obviously shocked to see him as well, Gale a little bit more than Dewey considering she dropped the phone. Overall, they missed him and were happy to see him. For some reason though, Sidney couldn't seem to get her eyes off of Randy.

            That night, Sidney had one of the worst nightmares ever. She dreamt she was somewhere familiar but she couldn't exactly tell where. She was outside and heard a voice... turned... and saw Randy yelling into a cell phone. "Wait a minute," she thought as realization hit here. A feeling of dread came over her. She looked all around and saw that she was at...Windsor. Sidney turned back to see Randy... being pulled in to a van by the infamous Ghostface costume. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sidney screamed and ran as fast as she could to the van, terrified. She pulled hard on the handle, it wouldn't budge. Tears flying off her face and swearing she pulled with all her might.  Just then she heard a dripping sound. Sidney leaned down... and saw blood coming out. "No.please god no." gasped, still crying. Finally the door inched open...Sidney turned and saw one of the most horrible sights she had ever seen. Sidney screamed until she had no breath and then collapsed crying; knowing that she just lost a battle.

            Sidney immediately woke up, panting. She thought of the horrible images she just had in her mind. She thought about her dream, the one with the man that kissed her and gasped. "Oh my god..." she thought as she finally realized who the man was. "_That_ _man_ _was Randy."_

Okay-sorry these chapters are short and appear in paragraph form…gotta work on that… anyway…please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4Shared Feelings

Untitled Sidney/Randy Fic

By Screamfan 2002

Chapter 4

Disclaimer-If you really care about it that much, go look at the first chapter

Over the next few weeks, Randy and Sidney spent tons of time together making up for lost time. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. It was as if her eyes were pulling her to him. She also began to have those same two dreams: as time passed, Randy's face became more clear in the kissing dream but at the same time, the Windsor dream got worse. Randy and her were almost inseparable and she couldn't help but notice that he looked at her often too. They talked on the phone even when they weren't together, sometimes staying up the whole night. She just felt that she had so much to tell him about that was going on in her life. But as the dreams' intensity grew, so did her feelings for him.

            They were both over Gale and Dewey's house one day, Dewey was talking to Randy and Gale was talking to Randy. When Gale was talking, Sidney had a little trouble paying attention. Again she was looking at Randy with a smile on her face. Once he saw her looking at her and smiled back. To her amazement, that just made her smile wider and not feel embarrassed. "Sidney..." Gale said. "What?" Sid asked somewhat annoyed. Gale looked surprised. "Sorry. Just trying to get your attention... it's hard when you keep staring at Randy... wait a second..." she said as a smile came on her face. "What?" Sidney asked innocently. "Oh my god! You like Randy!" Gale exclaimed. Sid motioned for her to be quiet but had a smile on her face too. "How long?" "I don't know... but Gale...it might be more then that..." Gale gasped. "Does that mean...you love him?" There was a pause. "Maybe..." Sidney replied. "I mean I can't stop staring at him... and in my dreams his face is getting clearer but the Windsor one gets worse..." she trailed off. "Sidney... I think that's a sign that you have to tell him... because if you don't I have a feeling that you both might be missing out on something." Gale replied. Sidney just sighed. "Maybe you're right..."

            Little did the girls know, the guys were talking about the same thing. "Just tell her how you feel." Dewey said. "I know, I know...god I can't stop staring at her... she's so beautiful..."Randy said looking at Sidney. "I should tell her soon..."

Yay! It's starting to get good… hehe, hehe, hehe, …. You know what to do…. REVIEW!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH! Ahem! Sorry about that. Anyway…


	5. Chapter 5It Begins

Untitled Sidney/Randy Fic

**By Screamfan 2002**

****

Disclaimer-If you really care about it that much, go look at the first chapter

Important Note: Like my 1st fic, the chapters are very short-however this chapter is extremely short because the chapter following this has a lot of details on their feelings towards each other. It also discusses the actual events that took place in the movies. I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story-not sure yet. In the future I will probably write more Scream fics-that will still probably involve Randy and Sidney (I just can't help it, I think they would make a really cute couple). Anyway, I will now shut up, let you read the story, and I just want to say thank you for all the reviewers to both of my stories, you guys have left such nice comments! Thanks again!

The next day, Randy called Sid up. "Listen Sidney... I was wondering... do you want to go for a walk?" he asked silently cursing himself for how lame he sounded. However, she was smiling. "Sure... she replied. "I'll meet you in the park at 7:30. Does that sound okay?" she asked as she was also cursing herself. He smiled. "Sounds great. See you tonight." and hung up the phone.

Yeah…this is probably the dumbest chapter of all time… I promise though the next chapter is longer and a **lot **better/interesting. I wanted their "moment" to have its own chapter so that's why it's like that. Again, I apologize for this stupid chapter and I hope you like the next one! Thanks for all the great reviews!


	6. Chapter 6Their Moment

Untitled Sidney/Randy Fic

**By Screamfan2002**

****

****

Disclaimer-If you really care about it that much, go look at the first chapter

Later that night, they were walking in the park under the moonlight, saying only a few words now and then.

 Finally Randy spoke up, 

"Listen Sidney... I have something very important to tell you." 

Sidney slowly inhaled, then exhaled and replied, "I have something important to tell you too, but you can go first." 

"Okay." He slowly exhaled and began.

 "We have been best friends for the longest time. But secretly, I had feelings for you." 

He said the next part as if it hurt him. "When you were going out with Billy and Derek, I wished you the best, but again secretly wished it was me instead." He slowly began the next part. "But then Windsor came and I came very close to death..." Sidney leaned against a pole in order to steady herself, if she didn't she probably collapse. "I was so afraid of dying because it meant that I would never see you again. But then I got a 2nd chance to come back and felt extremely lucky. Ever since high school my feelings for you have grown and... Sidney Prescott... I love you. I love you more then you could possibly imagine." Sidney was so touched and honored. She was so overcome with many emotions, mostly happiness. She breathed in, out, and began. "Randy, in high school to be honest, I didn't see you any more then just a friend. I had no idea you had feelings for me. But then in college I was with Derek and I was thinking whether or not I wanted to be with him... I was thinking of someone else..." This comment then surprised Randy because he had no idea that she was thinking of that. "But then... I thought you died..." Sidney whispered as her voice started to break and tears silently came down. Randy brushed them away with no objections from Sidney. "I thought I lost someone very special in my life... and from that moment on, I knew that your death was my fault." "Sidney" Randy broke in. "In no way was that your fault." he whispered. "Well, I truly believed that Randy." Sidney continued. "And as time went on, I kept thinking about you. Then you came back, and I realized how much I missed you." Sidney then explained both dreams to Randy. "I couldn't stop staring at you, and your face became clearer in one dream, but in the other dream, it was worse... everytime I looked at you, I felt happy, and Randy Meeks... I love you too." "I love you more then anyone else in my life." Sidney finished.

 She then steadied herself against the pole and looked up at him. Slowly, they both leaned in and then they kissed. They stood just like that for what seemed like forever. For both of them the only thing in focus was each other. When their passionate kiss ended, they separated and looked into each other's eyes. They smiled and then leaned in and kissed again. This was love and how it was supposed to feel. They both felt that this is what every kiss should feel like when you're in love. Slowly Sidney brought her arms up and put them around Randy's neck to pull him closer to her. He then slowly put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. They both knew at that very moment that they wanted to be together and that this was the person for them.

Sorry the way it's arranged… I was trying to organize it in a way that it doesn't look really hard to read…I may add another chapter…not sure… what do you think?  Please review and I hope you like the story!


End file.
